popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Marin
- 19▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/ANIME▾= - 1P= }} }}|relative = Ayumu (friend)}} Marin is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. Personality 元気で明るいブラスバンド部の女の子。担当はマリンバ！ でもマレットで色んな物を叩いて出る音にもワクワクしちゃう！ A lively and energetic girl from the brass band. She is responsible for the marimba! But she is excited to hit various things with her mallets to hear the sounds they make! Marin is the most energetic member of her school band. This percussionist is never seen without her mallets, and is most fond of the marimba. She takes pride in her ability to play the marimba, but sometimes gets a bit too carried away and hits things other than her trusty marimba with her mallets... Character Information She is the brass band section affiliation marimba player Marin-chan. She is a high school girl of the energetic brass band section, with an image of fresh feelings, when she was first drawn with twin tails. This drawing is my favorite somehow, if the energetic high school girl's image of her ponytail was still hard to discard anyways, and one of the twintails that I erased with my eraser is a design origin. Actually, Marin is a truthful Pop'n character there, and part of the same school's brass band. Try to look all of the means, please! -mayo Appearance 胸キュン☆マレット Marin has chocolate brown eyes and a matching pigtail, with some of her hair sticking out. She wears a black headband and a school uniform, consisting of a white polo shirt, a light yellow vest, a blue plaid skirt with a matching bow tie, red socks, and white short boots with a red section. Marin has a fuchsia wrist band on her left wrist and carries a set of green mallets. Her appearance is used again in じょいふる from the same game, and from Pop'n Music éclale. Her 2P palette recolors Marin's hair cyan blue and her eyes teal, excluding her headband, polo shirt, and high tops (the high tops' section is baby blue though). Her vest and knee-highs are darkened black, and her bow tie and skirt are recolored light orange. The round tips of Marin's mallets are colored fuchsia. Cameos Marin makes her appearance in Ayumu's Win animation in Pop'n Music Sunny Park, wearing the identical costume as hers; albeit, her skirt's section is slighty wider and bigger than Ayumu's. Ayumu's 2P color palette reverts back to Marin's 2P coloring scheme, but her headband is white, and the round tips of her mallets are light yellow. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Battle (Phase 1) こんにちは！ 音楽聴いてたら と～っても楽しくって☆ 一緒にポップンしよ？ Hello! It's fun to listen to music~☆ Do you wanna try Pop'n together? Etymology Marin's name was derived from the Japanese pronunciation of marimba (マリンバ). Trivia *Ayumu appears on Marin's Win animation in Pop'n Music 19. The two are close friends. **There's a possibility Ayumu attends the same high school as Marin, but there's a stronger possibility Ryuta attends Marin's school, as their school uniforms look almost identical. **It is implied that Marin does the opposite in Ayumu's Win animation in Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Gallery Marin ani.gif|Marin's neutral + great animation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Tune Street Characters Category:AC Characters